Bird
on the Parker Ranch by claiming there's nothing worse than a chicken.]] A bird is an animal that is characterized by feathers, a beak with no teeth, and the laying of hard shelled eggs. There are many species of birds. Some are wild, some are domesticated, and some are consumed by people for food. A beat-up old flying car passed the DeLorean time machine on Skyway C25 on October 21, 2015, which displayed a bumper sticker reading I brake for birds!, along with two others reading Littering can kill! and This summer, do something a robot can't do — pick grapes!Back to the Future Part II by Craig Shaw Gardner, page 15 Birds evolved from dinosaurs. In the Cretaceous Period, Verne Brown bonded with a friendly pteranodon that he named "Donny". His father, Doc Brown, told Verne that he had to leave Donny behind when they left in the DeLorean time machine just before the meteor that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs hit the Earth. When they returned to 1991, Verne saw a bird that resembled Donny. He wondered if it was his descendant. On September 5, 1885, Buford Tannen informed Marty that if he didn't show up on the day of their fight that he'd hunt him and shoot him down like a duck. Kiwi was a brand of shoe polish that Kid Tannen used in 1931. The name is derived from the flightless bird of the same name, the national symbol of New Zealand. In 1955, the Blue Bird Motel was in business in Hill Valley, California. It was named after a songbird known as the bluebird. A chicken is a bird that is commonly consumed as food by humans. Fried chicken was served at the Hill Valley Festival in 1885.Back to the Future Part III by Craig Shaw Gardner, page 110 In 1993, Doc Brown's Chicken served fried chicken meals. During dinner on October 25, 1985, Linda asked why her father was standing in the middle of the street, which prompted Lorraine to ask as well and whether he was birdwatching. Along with being a bird, chicken was also an insult used to call people cowards. Martin McFly and his brother's great-great-grandson Marty McFly had a complex where they would try to prove themselves to be brave whenever someone called them a coward or a chicken, even if the situation was not in their favor. Martin ended up stabbed and killed by a Bowie knife due to this problem, but Marty overcame it when he was told about Martin by Seamus in 1885. Additionally, a term for people who are frequently thrown in jail is jailbird, which Joey Baines was referred to by Marty. When Marty is questioning how Biff ended up with two brothers in the alternate 1986, Riff Tannen brought up the metaphor for explain sex which is "The Bird and the Bees" (though Riff said bugs instead of bees). On April 22, 1990, Doc showed Doogie Howser and other physicians at St. Terra Hospital the current condition of the environment and the animals (including several species of birds) suffering the situation. Behind the scenes Most of the early video games based on the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy didn't faithfully adapt the source material. Back to the Future, a Japanese platform game for the MSX computer, contained stages where Marty McFly had to dodge birds that would fly towards him. This never happened in the film. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part II novelization'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''The Earth Day Special'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **Episode 3: "Forward to the Past" **Episode 6: "Go Fly a Kite" *''Back to the Future (Harvey Comics)'' **Issue 2: "Forward to the Past" *''Back to the Future: The Ride'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Episode 1: "It's About Time"'' **''Episode 2: "Get Tannen!" '' References Category:Animals Category:Food